1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to anti-skid devices for wheels, and more particularly to an anti-skid device wherein the rotary motion of the anti-skid means around the wheel is not transferred to the means which secures the anti-skid device to the wheel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Anti-skid devices are well-known in the art. These devices consist generally of an anti-skid means, such as a chain, which is placed around the portion of the wheel which contacts the roadway. The anti-skid means are secured to the wheel rim through a mounting device which draws the anti-skid means toward the center of the wheel.
A representative anti-skid device is described in German reference No. 3,545,528. In the case of this anti-skid device, the securing means consist of rubber ties which run as individual parts around protuberances behind a mounting part and which have hooking elements for securing the anti-skid device to the rim.
It has been found that these rubber ties become worn after a short time due to the friction against these protuberances because dirt particles get between the friction surfaces of these parts during driving. In addition, it would be quite easy to hook the rubber ties on to the rim improperly since it is not possible to prevent two adjacent rubber ties from being hooked crossways or each rubber tie from being twisted.
In the case of the anti-skid device mentioned above, the mounting part with the rubber ties and two mounting parts with the arms are located on a bolt. By tightening a nut on the bolt, the mounting parts with the arms are pressed firmly toward each other in order to hold these retaining parts in their predetermined positions in relation to each other during driving, the pressure between the mounting parts not being so great that the mounting parts cannot be twisted in relation to each other out of these positions for compactly stowing the anti-skid device.
By tightening the nut, the mounting part with the rubber ties is also pressed firmly against one of the mounting parts with the arms and, as a result, a freely rotating movement between the mounting part with the rubber ties and the mounting parts with the arms is not possible. A freely rotating movement between the mounting part with the securing means, that is, with the rubber ties, and the two mounting parts with the arms is, however, a prerequisite for making possible satisfactory rotary motion of the anti-skid means around the wheel without this rotary motion being transferred to the securing means and disadvantageously loading the latter.